


daddy loves you

by orphan_account



Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I Love You, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Older Steve, Romantic Fluff, Shrunkyclunks, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Bucky, all that good stuff, but not really captain america just that buff, first I love you, idk that’s not really a tag, sorta - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And isn’t that a thought? The fact that anything Steve does with Bucky is more intimate, and personal, and private, than anything Steve’s ever done simply because it’s Bucky? Bucky is what makes these things different. These normal, daily occurrences. These coffees at Starbucks and reading books together and nights spent together. These video games on the weekends and trips to Peggy’s house and kisses on the cheek. These evenings spent watching a movie on the couch with blankets. These things are intimate and they’re intimate because of Bucky and it’s because of Bucky that Steve finds himself in love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615825
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236





	daddy loves you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you. (this particular fic im okay w because i did actually go farther than surface level characters and relationships purposefully and i put a lot of effort into it, but i don’t want to be associated with this series overall. thanks)

It’s a peaceful evening at Steve’s penthouse. The sky is setting, colors of purple and orange and yellow and  _ warmth _ casting a pleasant glow on Brooklyn. Quiet music from the past plays from a speaker, forgotten in the kitchen. There are dishes drying on a rack next to the sink that drips occasionally and a calendar hangs magnetized on the fridge, dates and events scribbled in. Further in comes the living room. A movie plays on the television, the viewers of said movie cuddled up in blankets on the couch.

It’s a casual affair, watching a show together, but any passerby would feel compelled to look away. Affection hangs heavy in the air, and this moment drowns in intimacy.

And that’s what this is, Steve thinks to himself, it’s  _ intimate _ . This is as intimate as the things people normally associate with that word. This is as intimate as the time they’ve spent in the bedroom, the time Bucky has spent on his knees, the time Steve has spent on top of the younger man.

While those things with Bucky are fulfilling to Steve, in all the ways his previous partners weren’t, those acts in themselves wouldn’t be intimate if they weren’t with  _ Bucky _ .

And isn’t that a thought? The fact that _anything_ Steve does with Bucky is more intimate, and personal, and private, than anything Steve’s ever done simply because it’s Bucky?  _ Bucky _ is what makes these things different. These normal, daily occurrences. These coffees at Starbucks and reading books together and nights spent together. These video games on the weekends and trips to Peggy’s house and kisses on the cheek. These evenings spent watching a movie on the couch with blankets. These things are  _ intimate _ and they’re intimate because of Bucky and it’s because of Bucky that Steve finds himself in love.

It isn’t a scary thought, loving Bucky. It isn’t a new thought either. He’s known for a few days, and it’s brought a smile to his lips whenever he’s thought about it. When he’s in his office, his mind wandering back to those blue eyes and soft hair and kind heart, where his mind always seems to wander. Except now his brain would form the words _ I love him _ . And Steve would bite his lip and smile harder.

As Steve looks at Bucky, where he rests his head on his chest, tucked under Steve’s arm, the thought comes to him again. I love him, he thinks as Bucky laughs at something on the television,  _ I love him, I love him, I love him. _

Bucky snuggles closer into Steve, bringing his blanket closer to himself, tucked under his chin. And there it is again,

I love him.

“You good, baby?” Steve asks, pulling Bucky tighter against him. Bucky looks up at him, a smile gracing his lips.

“ _ Mhm _ ,” he responds, before he’s stretching a bit, asking for a kiss. Steve doesn’t hesitate to give it to him, leaning down to reach him while his hand comes to hold Bucky’s chin up. When they pull back, Bucky nuzzles his nose against Steve’s and his heart aches again with the all consuming thought,  _ I love him . _

Steve loves Bucky for everything he is, and everything he was, and everything he will be. He loves him for his good and his bad and his everything in between. He loves him for his messy hair and his soft smile and his cheeks and his blush and his sass and his favorite color (baby blue) and his maturity and his kind heart and his love for food and his love for sex and his love for education and his favorite tv show and his style sense and his everything. Steve  _ loves _ Bucky, in every sense of the word, and in this moment, this simple, personal,  intimate moment, watching Bucky laugh next to him, Steve has no urge to keep it to himself.

So he doesn’t.

Bucky almost always spends the weekends at Steve’s penthouse. It’s a harsh contrast to nights spent in his apartment, too many roommates and too little space. His safe space has come to be Steve’s home, and he’s glad to find that Steve enjoys it as much as Bucky does.

Bucky’s week had been a good one. He’d spent some time with his sister, and his homework hadn’t necessarily been light, but it hadn’t been overwhelming. He’d gone out with his friends a few times, too, and by the end of the week Bucky was feeling content and tired. It wasn’t unexpected when he got a phone call from Steve asking if he was planning to spend the weekend with him. And when he asked Steve if it would be okay, he was met with an onslaught of affirmations.

So that’s how he finds himself snuggling close to his Daddy, watching Mulan. He feels so content, and just, relaxed and  _ safe _ . He’s never felt like this with any of his previous partners, all of his previous relationships always short-term. He was happy with that, it never bothered him. But right now, in Steve’s arms, he knows this is where he’s meant to be.

He’s laughing at Mushu when he hears Steve speak up.

_“I love you._ ”

It takes him a few seconds to register those words. Those three words. It takes him _exactly_ 0.2 seconds after that to react.

“What, wait what?  **_ What? _ ** ” Bucky stutters as he rushes to sit up. He's looking at Steve now, and he sees Steve just smiling at him. No _way_ he said that, no way, that’s _impossible, that’s-_

“I said I love you.” Steve repeats as he grins at Bucky.

Oh.

_ OH _ .

Bucky is scrambling a bit, his brain searching for something, anything to say. He loves me. He  _ loves _ me.  _ Steve  _ loves  _ me _ . It seems like it's the only thing he can do, repeat it to himself. This is amazing. Oh my god he loves me, this is happening,  he said _he loves me_. Bucky’s thought about those words a lot, and he needs to make sure. He needs to be positive this isn’t some sort of _dream_.

“You,” A pause, Bucky takes a breath, a little shaky, “You  _ love _ me?”

“Yes, baby, I love you,” Steve replies without hesitancy.

God, Steve looks so happy, and that makes Bucky want to cry tears of joy because this man, this wonderful,  _ wonderful _ man, loves Bucky. And he told him, he wasn't scared of his love for Bucky, he wasn’t ashamed. Steve  _ wants _ this love. He wants _Bucky_.

Steve beams, “Oh baby, I’m head over  _ heels _ for you. Of  _ course _ I love you, sugar,” he repeats. He is so sure of it, and Bucky is grinning so hard now. Steve loves him, and Bucky loves him right back, and this is  real . This is _real_ and this is happening and, and -  _ Steve loves him _ _._ Bucky scrambles onto Steve, a jump really, and Steve responds with a little  _ oof _ before Bucky is practically _shouting_ , repeating those words back to Steve, “ _ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, _ ” As he takes Steve's head in his hands. Steve starts laughing and he rolls Bucky onto his back so he's on top of Bucky on the couch, movie still playing in the background, as he rants  _ right _ back to Bucky, “I love you, baby,  _ I love you, I love you, _ ” In between kisses to Bucky’s nose and cheeks and forehead and _lips_.

This moment is  _intimate_ , and this moment is  _them_ . And, in this moment, they  _know_

Steve loves Bucky, and Bucky loves Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you. (this particular fic im okay w because i did actually go farther than surface level characters and relationships purposefully and i put a lot of effort into it, but i don’t want to be associated with this series overall. thanks)


End file.
